Memories on the Wind
by Belle Sparrow
Summary: currently on hold Shou annoys Kyoko over the phone, and Kyoko hangs up just to get away from him. After hanging up Kyoko goes to a beautiful clearing in hopes of seeing something magical, but instead she ends up stumbling into trouble.
1. Lady Luck Will Decide It All

Author's Note: Yay! I finally got this updated.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this wouldn't be a fanfic, and it wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Kyoko thumped down rethinking about her acting skills. She had improved a lot from when she first started, but she was still missing her important emotion. Kyoko had just started a new role, Yuri, a energetic school girl that no one could hate. However, Hitoshi, the antagonist, pretends to be nice to Yuri only to back stab her latter. In response Yuri loses herself in sorrow when Saya, Yuri's closest friend, tells her that Hitoshi was really in love with her.

Kyoko still couldn't connect with Yuri's feelings of relief when it turned out that Hitoshi loved her. Kyoko had just finished coming from the set, still not sure how to display Yuri's feelings. Kyoko kept her thoughts going around in circles when she heard a phone ring. She sat up wondering who had called this time, even though it was probably a deliver order, she couldn't help but think that it was for her.

"Mogami-san, it's for you!" Kyoko skipped the steps two at a time wondering who had called.

"Hey Kyoko." Kyoko closed her eyes repressing her anger to the best of her ability. It was _him_ who had called.

"What do you want?" Kyoko managed to keep her voice neutral and the venom out of her words. If _he_ knew that she still despised _him_, _he_ would take it as an invitation to mock her even more.

"Simple, isn't an sempai allowed to check up on their kohai every once in a while?" Kyoko bawled up her hands into tight fists.

"_You_ are not my sempai. My sempai is Tsuruga, Ren." Kyoko gave up on being polite and let acid drip from her words.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Is that really any way to treat the person who got you interested in show biz?" Kyoko could easily imagine herself slapping _his_ smirk off _his_ face.

"How did you get this number anyway." Kyoko was sure she made it clear that she wanted no one to know her phone number.

"I have connections." Kyoko felt her nerves begin to snap so she used all of her patience to compose herself.

"Good for you, now if you'll excuse me." Kyoko slammed the phone down on the receiver and then quickly apologized to the Darumaya couple and went for a walk. Kyoko instinctively shivered against the cold night air. She ran through back alleyways and jumped across small streams until she reached the woods. Once there Kyoko scaled the steep hill and at the top their was a beautiful clearing that looked magical in the moonlight.

Kyoko was holding corn tightly to her chest, letting it absorb all of her sorrows. When something hit her over her head knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Ren was walking through the woods letting his feet take him where they may. He normally avoided these woods, considering the fact that they were notorious for harboring nasty criminals, but he wasn't really paying attention to that.

Ren was exhausting himself, trying to find a new excuse to stay away from Kyoko. Soon she would be 18, and then Yashiro would pounce. If Ren couldn't find another excuse by the 25th he was doomed to admit defeat to Yashiro or find something else for the unreasonable middle-aged man to bother him about. Neither prospects were pleasing, but Ren couldn't think of another excuse.

Ren's thoughts were interrupted when he saw several men huddled around something, although he couldn't tell what, whistling and cheering. Ren moved closer only to see that they were about to undress Kyoko. So Ren did what any other gentleman would of done in his place, he punched their leader.

"What are you doing you-" the man's words were cut off as Ren broke his nose. The man lifted his chubby hand to his face, to see what Ren did, and when he found out Ren had broken his nose. He let out a mighty roar that made the hill tremble. The leader's henchmen leaped back in fear of the bald man's anger, but Ren stood his ground unafraid of the powers that any of them possessed. He had beaten opponents thousands of times stronger than them when his power wasn't being amplified by his rage.

"Leave." Ren smiled his devil smile, that drove all of the henchmen to drag off their leader and run away. Which was smart considering how furious Ren was. If any of them had stayed Ren may of very well snapped.

"Don't worry Mogami-san, they're gone now." Ren spoke softly stroking Kyoko, trying to give her the comfort she might need. It didn't take Ren very long to notice Kyoko wasn't waking up. He quickly brought her to a hospital and once he was their he sat down beside her and waited. Ren stayed beside Kyoko, not ever leaving her side, he was determined to be the first person she saw when she woke up.

"Sir, do you need anything." Ren turned towards the sound to see that a nurse was holding food for Kyoko, although she still slept. Ren glanced at the clock to see that it was already 10 am, Kyoko had been asleep for about 12 hours now. It was also time for him to pick up Yashiro.

"Do you mind if I use my cell phone?" Ren gave one of his dazzling smiles, and the nurse blushed while vigorously nodding her head. Ren quickly dialed Yashiro's number waiting for his manager to pick up.

"Who is it?" Yashiro asked in his If-you-are-another-fangirl-chasing-after-Ren-you-better-hang-up-now voice.

"The person who needs to tell his manager that he isn't going to be able to make work today." Ren replied. He knew that Yashiro would pry, but at the moment he wouldn't leave Kyoko's side.

"Ren, since when do you ask for days off?" Yashiro began his prying, Ren sighed he didn't have an answer for that which wouldn't make Yashiro more curious.

"Yashiro-san, can you do this for me now? I'll explain latter." Ren let his aggravation into his voice, he didn't have time to deal with this.

"Fine." Yashiro hung up the phone, and was hopefully informing all of people who were in charge of Ren's jobs that he couldn't make it. Ren turned back to Kyoko, she was so defenseless. There was no way he would let anyone else be with her before him when she woke up. The doctor's came in and informed Ren about her condition. Apparently she had a hit to her head that might affect her memory, but everything else was fine. Ren let himself release an inward sigh of relief, at least she was going to be alright.

Kyoko started to wake up and she asked Ren the one of the few things that could make him physically flinch.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Kyoko brushed her dress. She wasn't sure who the person in front of her was, the way he looked at her made Kyoko feel as if he was examining her. Kyoko tilted her head and pushed her lips together into a small delicate frown. She then crossed her legs underneath her and put her head on her palm. Who was this mysterious, yet familiar, man in front of her.

"I'm Tsuruga, Ren, your sempai at LME. The real question is do you remember anything from before?" Kyoko felt her heart skip a beat, maybe she simply hadn't recognized this man. Kyoko paused letting herself gather her thoughts. Her golden eyes swarmed with information and questions, but none of them answered anything about her past or this mysterious man. She was about to shake her head 'no' when one sole memory spirited her away from reality back into a distant past.

There was a small girl with short black hair up in two pigtails, the girl was crying her eyes out. Occasionally sobbing something about not being able to please her mother. When the child tripped over a thorn bush she was helped up by a ten year old boy. The boy became the girl's closest companion, as it turns out his name was Corn. He would show her amazing tricks that would help the girl feel better. Corn would always listen to the girl's problems and help her find her way through them. At the end of the string of memories Kyoko realized that she was that girl, and these were her memories of Corn. The only thing she had left of her past at all.

Kyoko didn't know why, but she felt reluctant to share this memory with Ren, so she lied and said "Sorry, but nothing comes to mind." Kyoko kept her voice light. She didn't know why she wanted to cry, but she'd refuse to cry in front of a stranger. Kyoko continued to hold her own as Ren searched her eyes with his own, pleading for her to remember something, and several times Kyoko was tempted to tell him the truth. When she was about to admit her lie a new person entered and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Hello, Mogami-san." This man was wearing strange plastic gloves and headed strait towards Ren.

"Yashiro-san, why are you here." Ren asked, although Kyoko felt that Ren added Yashiro's name for her benefit.

"To see why you asked for a day off, and to see Kyoko-chan of course." Kyoko could feel the hostility as Ren smiled a smile that reminded her of a devil.

"Thank you Yashiro-san, you can leave now." Yashiro pouted and huddled next to Kyoko.

"I haven't even said hi to Kyoko-chan yet." Kyoko quickly looked at Yashiro and decided she could ask him about what was going on.

"Hello Yashiro-san. Would you please explain to me how I know you and Tsuruga-san, what LME is, and if there's anybody else that I should know about coming?" Kyoko figured if Ren could get Yashiro to shut up and answer his questions by smiling, then so could she.

"Are you being serious Kyoko-chan, are you?" Kyoko could see Yashiro wavering under the pressure of her smile, so Kyoko made it even more dazzling and Yashiro caved. Not to mention Ren began to wonder what she was thinking about that could give such an overwhelming smile.

"I'll start with the easy question. LME is an agency that both you and Ren work at. Ren is currently the best in the acting section, and you were working in the Love Me section." Kyoko groaned at the name and Yashiro figured she was probably embarrassed, after all who wouldn't be.

"Your partner in the Love Me section is Kotonami, Kanae. She will be here in about an hour, which is about four o'clock. She can fill you in on what you did there, and you met me and Ren in the LME agency. Speaking of which the President's granddaughter, Maria, is going to be here in about thirty minutes." Kyoko processed the information and then declared.

"Kay. I want all of you to leave me alone for a while, and don't wake me up until somebody else gets here. Also, if you don't mind me asking, could somebody please let the others know before hand that I don't have any memory? Thanks." With that Kyoko felt herself drift back into a deep reassuring sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Yesh, that was a lot of typing that's it for chapter one, and please comment about your idea's. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Good Luck With That

Author's Note: _**THANK YOU**_ to everyone who reviewed, and please let me know if you get confused so I can fix it.

Mio (Kyoko) = the role (the actor)

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this would be a fanfiction and it wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Kyoko let out a soft sigh as Maria and Kanae continued on with their wild tales of what she did. Kyoko nodded and smiled when appropriate, she even mustered up the right emotion when required. Still her thoughts would wander back to the look Ren had when she told him she couldn't remember anything. He treated her as a stranger, and responded in the same manner. None the less, Kyoko still felt guilty for lying to him.

"Big sis! Why do you keep sighing? Ever time you sigh you let go of a piece of happiness!" Kyoko turned to look at Maria and gave her a gentle, heartwarming, smile. After all, this child was concerned about her happiness, even if she couldn't remember her.

"Don't worry Maria-chan. I'll be sure not to do the same again." Kyoko ruffled Maria's hair wanting nothing more than to admit that she was sure that she would remember everything soon, but Kyoko knew that if she said that she would be weighed down by the guilt of the lie. So instead she asked Maria why she liked Ren so much, and Maria started going into great detail about everything about Ren that she loved.

Kanae gave Kyoko a few suspicious glances, but Kyoko managed to dodge her questions until it was time for her to leave. Kanae did not leave without giving her the scripts she needed to have memorized and reminding her that she would have to return to work the next day. Kyoko leafed through the first script; it was for a new Dark Moon episode. Kanae was even kind enough to highlight her lines and give her the tapes for the previous episodes.

Kyoko inserted the tapes and watched herself amazed at how well she had grasped Mio's cold fury. She wondered what she was thinking about that could send so much dark energy into the scene. Kyoko studied Mio over and over again, but she still couldn't find that kind of fury in herself. All she could find was endless frustration that she was lagging behind herself. After watching so much Dark Moon that her brain started hurting Kyoko thought of a new way to go about it. Kyoko smiled as it clicked and finally let herself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ren continued with his roles, not once losing his face, questioning Kyoko's answer to his first question. The light that had illuminated her eyes, the expression on her face, and even her hesitation to tell him what memory she had lost herself in were all signs. That she not only remembered something, but she had also deliberately chosen to not tell him what it was.

Ren was hurt that she couldn't tell him or remember him, but he kept his face. He had decided that he would not go near her and she could start anew. After all after seeing him preform one task she was able to mimic it perfectly, she wouldn't need his help. Yashiro would bug him, Ren would reply 'She needs to get on with her life', and Yashiro would let the subject drop. In the end Kyoko would live happily without the thirst for revenge, Shou would leave Kyoko alone, and Ren could ignore her existence completely. Yet, no matter how often Ren tried to convince himself it wasn't true, he still wanted to rush over to her side and hold her tight.

"Cut! Okay thirty minutes for lunch then back on set!" Ren's thoughts had been so absorbed with Kyoko that he forgot to pay attention to the scene in front of him. Ren mental made note to study his scene during his break as he veered off towards his dressing room. He quickly thumped down in his chair as he reread his scene.

Katsuki was going to have an argument with Mio, because she had injured Mitsuki. Katsuki finds out why Mio hates Mitsuki, and Mio figures out that Katsuki is head over heals in love with Mitsuki. Mio tried to use this to her advantage, she tells Katsuki that she'll tell everyone she knew that he was in love with Mitsuki if he didn't comply. When Katsuki asked her what she was going to do Mio smirked and told him that she wanted him to completely ignore Mitsuki as anything other than his student. Katsuki tried to protest, but Mio had the upper hand. So for the remainder of the episode there is an awkward tension between Mitsuki and Katsuki. The episode ends with Mitsuki confronting Mio about Katsuki. Ren looked down at his watch only to realize that he needed to get back on set. He made it on time, of course, and began his confrontation scene with Mio.

* * *

"Why do you hate Mitsuki so much?" Katsuki (Ren) plead barely keeping his voice from cracking.

"No one with such a dark past should shine so brightly. Besides, even though I hate her, I'm not the one who would be shunned by society." Mio (Kyoko) made sure that her voice lingered, to leave an echo of his sin in his memory.

"Mio what are you ta-" Mio (Kyoko) interrupted Katsuki (Ren) by placing her finger on his lips, her lips curled upward to showcase her teeth.

"I think it's about time you stopped eying my cousin Katsuki. If you don't I'll have to let _everyone _in on your treacherous secret." Mio (Kyoko) twirled her hands to add an essence of a nonchalant to her statement. After all she really didn't care how, as long as she could make those she hated suffer she was happy. Mio (Kyoko) slowly ran her nail up his cheek adding as much tension to the moment as she could. She felt Katsuki (Ren) stiffen under her touch. Mio (Kyoko) burst into laughter at her enemies strange display of loyalty.

"I'll give you one week to adjust. In return for staying away from my cousin not only will I hide your dirty little secret, but I will also stop raising my hands to bring harm to Mitsuki. So what do you say _sensei?_" Mio (Kyoko) added a bit of a sneer on the last word, if only to mock him.

"Of course I understand." Katsuki (Ren) lowered his head to Mio (Kyoko), he would do anything for Mitsuki. She knew this and put it to her advantage, not to mention the fact that he originally planned to avoid her. Katsuki (Ren) hated being under Mio's (Kyoko's) power, but he had no choice.

"Good." Mio (Kyoko) turned on her heal and left Katsuki (Ren) to wallow in his soon to be endless pit of sorrow.

"Cut! Good work! Moving on!" Kyoko kept her expression from giving her away. She was exhausted, she struggled to remember not only her own lines, but also what Mio was thinking while saying her lines, before her saying lines, and after her saying lines. Kyoko was sure that she messed up, but since she wasn't NG'd she'd figured that meant that she was doing a good job of capturing Mio. Kyoko felt as if a huge weight come off her chest. So far she was succeeding in her first job, after this she would have to go to her other jobs and do the same thing with her other roles. Strange enough she felt that she was having fun, being someone else with a past they remember and a future to look forward to.

The rest of the time of her time on the Dark Moon set was moving from scene to scene, and acting opposite to Katsuki (Ren). At the end of her time there Kyoko had finished filming all of her scenes for the episode. Kyoko had to rush, and was nearly late, to get to her next job. When she got to the Bridge Rock station, she nearly forgot to get into costume. The show went pretty well, and Kyoko remembered that she would have to be Natsu and Yuri.

* * *

Ren turned the listened to Yashiro go on and on about how Kyoko did, considering how she couldn't remember anything. Ren wouldn't admit it aloud, but silently he had wanted her to ask him for help. To hear her talk to him, but when he thought about it the more unrealistic his expectations became. Kyoko didn't know him anymore, he was just a kind actor. Maybe she still viewed him as a sempai, but she wasn't close enough to him to ask him for help. At least that's what Ren thought.

Eventually Ren got so fed up with Yashiro's prattling that he turned on the radio and switched to a station that wasn't playing a commercial. Tightening his fist around the steering wheel, Ren managed to keep a straight face as the station played Fuwa Shou's new hit single 'Return to Me'

_When I look up into the endless night_

_Its your face I see_

_Burned deeply into my memory_

_You are a shinning diamond_

_Too bad i didn't realize that when I had you_

_Now I look forward only to look back_

_Whenever I see you I'm filled with joy_

_Whenever I hear your voice I want to hold you_

_Whenever I get near you I want to be yours and you to be mine_

_But you moved on_

_Your not by my side_

_I want to say this at least once_

_You are the one that knows me best_

_The only one who sees all of me_

_So I ask you to come back_

_Return to my side where you belong_

_Because I know you best and you know me best_

_Too bad i didn't realize that when I had you_

_Now I look forward only to look back_

_Whenever I see you I'm filled with joy_

_Whenever I hear your voice I want to hold you_

_Whenever I get near you I want to be yours and you to be mine_

_When I'm up on stage I sing with all my heart_

_You were the one to help me in the beginning  
_

_You are the only one I need who isn't here_

_I am the one who relied on you_

_I am the one who put you into the shadows_

_I am the one who needs you most_

_Too bad i didn't realize that when I had you_

_Now I look forward only to look back_

_Whenever I see you I'm filled with joy_

_Whenever I hear your voice I want to hold you_

_Whenever I get near you I want to be yours and you to be mine_

_Too bad i didn't realize that when I had you_

_Now I look forward only to look back_

_Whenever I see you I'm filled with joy_

_Whenever I hear your voice I want to hold you_

_Whenever I get near you I want to be yours and you to be mine_

_Now come back to my side_

_Return to me where you belong_

_Let's make a new ending together._

Ren felt his anger going beyond his toleration level. Shou had his chance, what in the world made him think that he had any right to take Kyoko away from what she was building for herself. Not only that but to be so stupid as to think that Kyoko belonged with him, Kyoko wasn't anybodies servant. Kyoko was a smart, kind, caring, wonderful, human being, and she would not let anybody use her.

"I wonder who he's talking about." Yashiro mused over Fuwa Shou had recently dated, but his train of thought skirted to a stop when he felt, rather than saw, Ren's anger overflow. Ren plastered his brightest most blinding smile and sent it directly to Yashiro. Yashiro had to look away and felt all of his bones become numb, Ren was more furious with him than he ever had been before. He didn't even need to tell Yashiro to drop the subject because Yashiro dropped it all to gladly.

Ren continued driving, any good mood before completely erased. As he drove down the twisting streets he hoped that he would find a way to tell Kyoko what Shou did to her, without reawakening her unquenchable desire for revenge. _'Good luck with that one'_ he thought silently to himself, then he sighed letting all of his exasperation into the air.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow that was long I can't wait to see what you guys think, and thanks for reading.


	3. Stand Off and Resolution

Author's Note: Drum roll please*drum roll* I present the third chapter*confetti flies everywhere*.

Mio (Kyoko) = the role (the actor)

_**Special Thanks for reviewing to  
**_

mangaaddict300

violinanimemangafreak

Devilishduck

_**Also a special thanks for adding this story to their story alerts  
**_

alphaomega1st

elfenknight

Saffrie

Devilishduck

calitana

YingFang

Aiko426

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this would be a fanfiction and it wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Kyoko was amazed with herself as she moved from job to job, and she even got praise when she did Yuri well. Although she wasn't sure why, apparently she was doing horrible at her role before. Kyoko smirked at her small triumph over herself. When she went towards her dressing room to pick up her stuff and head over to her next job, a tall man with a blonde mane glided towards her.

"Hello Kyoko." Kyoko disliked the man from the instant he opened her mouth, and she wanted to make him suffer the pain of one-thousand deaths. Although she couldn't remember why for the life of her. Maybe she acted like this because she was on her way to her Natsu job or that she was feeling particularly cruel, but she figured she could have more fun with her situation. Kyoko feigned innocence as she released her cruel words, formed into sharp daggers, onto the strange blonde man.

"Who are you?" Kyoko felt her small smile turn into a broad grin as a look of dismay dawned the man's face confirmed that this would definitely hurt him more. Kyoko entertained her thoughts with the positive topic of the man's corpse after a gruesome death, while waiting for his response.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm Shou Fuwa the person you ran away to Tokyo with, who you longed after, who threw you away, who's trying to apologies, the person you swore you could never forget, so why can't you even pretend to remember me?" Kyoko waited for painful memories to ambush her, for her to be overwhelmed, or for _something_ to happen. As Kyoko waited she quickly grew bored, she figured if he was telling the truth he deserved what was coming up and if he was lying that it was wrong to lie to a person with no memory. With that in mind Kyoko continued on with her verbal assault.

"Well Fuwa-san, I must inform you of this little error in your logic. I have no clue who you are nor do I have any desire to pretend to remember you when what you did to me was obviously wrong. In fact I hope our paths never cross again. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work." Kyoko turned on her heal walking off in the opposite direction. She felt that Shou could do as he liked, as long as he didn't bother her again. After all, there was only one person she could never forget and she was probably never going to see him again.

Kyoko pulled out corn and let all of her confusion and despair into the little stone. Kyoko felt herself become relieved as Corn absorbed all of her negative emotions. Memories or no memories at least she still had the stone that Corn gave her. Kyoko decided that she might as well thank him since he was doing so much for her. "Thank you Corn." Kyoko then put corn into her pocket, and just in time too for it was mere seconds later that Shou came up and pulled her back.

* * *

Sho was shocked not only by the sincerity of Kyoko's ignorance, but also by her cruel politeness. Shoutaru Fuwa found himself trapped by her acting skill, again! Wait! She could of been acting, Shou felt himself flush with anger. She was **_his_** she was not allowed to beat him or trick him. Shou sprinted towards where Kyoko was, when he bumped into a staff member of LME wearing a hideous bright pink uniform. The staff member refused to let him go any further, and managed to hold Shou at bay.

Shou found himself trapped again, and it infuriated him. He was going to be at the top, not just in fanbase but also in skill. He would not lose to some no name staff member, not now not ever. Shou forced his way pass the staff member and ended up being chased all over the studio, earning a few suspicious glances along the way. Shou eventually found his way to security, and told them that the staff member was a fan of his and would not stop chasing him. The security guards believed him, and picked up the staff member. She growled and cursed him, her shinny black hair flailing around her head. Reminding Shou of Kyoko's similar struggle as he gave her the starting spark that got her into show business.

Kyoko owed everything she had to him, and he was going to make sure that she remembered that. He was the one she lived for, he was the one who she followed day and night, he was the one who brought her to Tokyo, he was the one who brought her into show business, and he was the only one she was ever going to belong to. Shou smirked as he wandered the station searching for Kyoko, he would find her. Not once had he ever not been able to find her.

As it turned out Kyoko was in the same place that Shou was heading for earlier. She started to stride away, so Shou ran as fast as he could to pull her back into his tight embrace. This is where she belonged in his arms, without anyone else in her mind, and devoting everything she had to him.

* * *

Ren and Yashiro were walking into the studio where Ren was working on one of the many dramas he appeared in. Yashiro left Ren on a bench to get some lunch, and Ren stared out the window letting his mind wander. The window overlooked Tokyo's boardwalk and was across from the Tokyo bay. He noticed that quiet a few more people were out and about today, most likely due to the good weather. It seemed strange to him that even though there were so many people out and about that he, and several other people, were still cooped up inside on the beautiful day. The day reminded him of the first time he came to Japan.

Ren let the sweet, timeless, memory engulf him. He was no longer in Tokyo, no longer responsible, no longer under constant pressure, he was back in Kyoto, he had left his summer home to go into the woods and get some fresh air, and that was when he met her.

"Thank you Corn." The shrouds of memory collapsed as Ren was snapped back into reality. Kyoko was putting her stone 'corn' away, continuing her walk, when Shou Fuwa rushed up to her and caged her in his steal embrace. His face burrowed into her neck, eyes closed, as if to savor the moment, he even nibbled on her ear. Ren wanted to push Shou away, to pull Kyoko towards him, to do anything to end the moment, but he couldn't move. It was as if his whole body became a rock in an immobile cliff. Ren felt disgust coil within him as he realized that he couldn't move, but, as much as he hated his weakness, he still couldn't move.

"Get off me." Ren saw Kyoko struggle to escape, and Shou pulled her in closer. Ren felt the invisible chains that were holding him back release him, as he glided towards Kyoko. He saw Shou change his stance from offense to defense, as if he were **_protecting_** Kyoko. Ren could of laughed at the irony of Shou's actions, except he knew that Shou was 100% serious. By the time Ren had reached Kyoko he could of sworn that he saw Shou say quiet a few things to infuriate Kyoko. For not only was her face as red as the sunset, but her expression resembled one that Ren had seen before whenever she talked to Shou. Thoughts of sending Shou to the hospital occupied Ren's mind to the point where he was tempted to follow them through, but he was then bombarded with thoughts of what Kyoko would think and decided against it.

Instead Ren took all of his anger, frustration, and envy and put them to the side. "Fuwa-san, please let go of Mogami-san now. You both have work to get back to, so it would be better for everyone if you just let her go now." Ren smiled, causing both Kyoko and Shou to visible flinch.

* * *

Kyoko flinched and became worried that Ren thought that she was having a lover's quarrel with that guy instead of working. As if! She was just trying to get away from him, but she wasn't sure how to explain that to Ren. Kyoko felt her breath catch in her throat what if Ren hated her for being irresponsible about her job. Kyoko felt her chest grow tight at the thought. She defiantly needed to keep that from happening. Ren had saved her and she needed to thank him properly.

Round-about is one of many words that could describe Kyoko's train of thought. Try as she might Kyoko couldn't think of anything she could do for him that wasn't rude or impossible for her to do. When Kyoko reached the station where they were filming 'Box R' she dismissed her thoughts and arrived on set.

"Good afternoon." Kyoko turned to face a women that reminded her of an angel. Kyoko saw that the person was looking at her as if she was completely green, and Kyoko sincerely hoped that someone on set knew that she had lost her memory.

"Kyoko-chan! Is it true!" A girl with brown hair that came to her shoulders rushed up to her.

"It depends on what 'it' is. If you're talking about my memory you'd be correct." Kyoko saw tears fill the strange girl's eyes and so Kyoko decided to elaborate a little. "You don't need to worry about me not being able to act. I can guarantee that I'll be in my best form today." Now it was the angels turn to be shocked.

"What happened to your memory?" The undercurrent of worry set Kyoko back a step, but she was becoming more used to it by now. Apparently she was well liked by everyone that knew her, the pang of not knowing herself stabbed her deeper than any knife could. She pushed the thoughts that accompanied that particular thought. She would have time to moop later, right now she was at work and she was determined not to lose her work ethic.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's hurry and arrive on set before people begin to worry." Kyoko imagined Corn meeting Ren and Sho. She felt herself stifle a giggle, Corn would never come here. He was a fairy prince, but if he did happen to met them he would most likely join Ren in rescuing her from the demon and lecture her about how she should just ignore the jerk and call for him if she had any problems.

Kyoko saw the girl with short black hair scowl at her, this made Kyoko wonder what she did to this girl. "Although I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you this, the director said he needed to reschedule and sent me to tell everyone on set." Kyoko smiled at the girl who looked like an angle whispered in her ear that the girls name was Chirori and filled her in a bit on their almost fight.

"Thank you Chiori." Kyoko didn't care if at that moment she was ignoring the way she had acted before. She would figure out her life, and she would make it better. These were what Kyoko thought were as she heading home, unknowing of the destruction that brought it to waste.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry about taking so long, but I'll keep on trying to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.


	4. It's Just Around the Bend

Author's Note: This chapter was put on hold for a bit, mostly because of all the tests, but now that it's here I hope everyone enjoys it.

Mio (Kyoko) = the role (the actor)

_**Special Thanks for reviewing to**_

Kay

steph300

Devilishduck

_**Also a special thanks for adding this story to their story alerts/favorite stories  
**_

violinanimemangafreak

flowers-under-moonlight

darandomninja

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this wouldn't be a fanfic and it wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Kyoko was standing in front of what she assumed to be her home, bemused at what had happened. Apparently someone had been careless. They had decided to smoke inside the Darumaya public restroom, which was against the rules outright, and then dropped the cigarette bud next to wall. This had caused the whole building to catch fire, by the time the fire department had arrived the whole building was in ashes. Kyoko saw the Darumaya couple huddled together, probably grieving over the loss of their home.

Kyoko tried to comfort them once, but she felt stiff in their company, so she soon left. Kyoko didn't want to get caught outside at night again, considering that she was still suffering the after-effects from the first time, but she didn't have enough money for a hotel room. Kyoko decided that she would call Kanae, maybe she could make room for Kyoko.

"What is it?" Kyoko could hear screams and shouts in the background and she was curious about what was happening.

"I wanted to know if I could stay the night." Kyoko felt her voice grow small as she heard Kanae shout at some people behind her, not to mention quiet a few crashes.

"If I had room you could, but my family is currently staying in every room of my apartment that isn't already occupied....Why do you need a place to stay for a while?" Kyoko felt the genuine concern flow from Kanae's voice, and she quickly decided that she couldn't impose on her.

"No, I was just curious. I'm sorry if I troubled you." Kyoko hung up her cellphone debating whether or not she should call the president. Kyoko pulled Corn, and smiled at the irony that she had to pull the shining stone out twice in the same day. Kyoko closed her eyes, and went into a trance of sorts, focusing on everything that happened that day. Letting go of all her emotions to make her choice. When Kyoko's eyes fluttered open she realized that she was in front of LME.

Kyoko was careful to avoid being noisy while heading towards the front desk, where the secretary was carefully organizing something. When she looked up to see Kyoko she smiled and asked her "Is there anyone you need to speak to?" Kyoko nodded and explained that she needed to see the president about a very important matter. The secretary had a look of pity in her eyes before she told her that the president was free.

Kyoko carefully climbed up the stairs to the presidents office, she couldn't understand why the secretary had pity in her eyes when Kyoko stated that she needed to see the president. Kyoko continued her train of thought (which was already running in circles), and upon reaching the president's office she understood why the secretary pitied her. Inside the president's office where bright pink walls decorated with hearts and the president was dressed up as cupid. Kyoko witnessed the incredibly tacky pink furniture come in as even more pink accessories entered the overly pink room.

"Hello Kyoko-chan! What a pleasant surprise." Kyoko had to close her eyes to prevent herself from running then and there. She didn't want to have the image of the president dressed up as cupid burned into her retinas (after all his outfit was certainly the most flamboyant yet).

"Hello, I wanted to know if you can arrange for me to have a place to stay?" Kyoko forced herself to look up into the president's eyes and felt her resolve crumbling beneath her. She had to quickly look down at the fluffy pink carpeting to preserve any resolve that she had left. The president took no notice of this and went into his serious mode, well as serious as he could get anyway.

"Sure, but is there any particular reason that you need a place to stay?" Kyoko felt the president's innocent words sting. She should of been prepared for this, after all wouldn't anyone want to know why one of their employees randomly comes in asking for a place to stay? Kyoko couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of embarrassment at the fact that she didn't have the slightest clue of what to say. It wasn't like she could just say that the place that she was staying was burned to the ground, not without causing more curiosity and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment. Luckily for Kyoko the president brushed it off as a minor detail with a wave of his hand and filled Kyoko on the details of her new residence.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. The house where you'd be lodging is a two-bedroom apartment with 1 bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. It's a house with character so I'm sure your love it." Kyoko felt her suspicions arise when the president mention the word 'character'. That was a word people would reserve for an apartment that needed a lot of work done to it. Despite the fact that Kyoko was suspicious it didn't change the fact that this was a major bargain for her. So instead of embarrassing herself even more Kyoko nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Here's the address and new number, Maria will probably call so don't be surprised and that's about it. Now let's not forget that you are a Love Me member, so when you come in tomorrow don't forget to come strait here to help spreed the love for Valentines Day. I have special plans for this whole week, see you tomorrow Kyoko-chan!" The president looked about ready to poke our very shocked Kyoko, she had completely forgotten about Valentines Day coming up, until she entered Lory's office she was somewhat fine. Mere seconds before the president poked her Kyoko bowed and took her leave.

* * *

Author's Note:I know this chapter is shorter than my others, but I had a lot of trouble writing Lory in-character for this chapter so will you guys please review and tell me how I could make it better. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for reading through my ramblings and excuses.


	5. Bewitched Chocolate

Author's Note: Writers block sucks that's all there is too it.

Mio (Kyoko) = the role (the actor)

**_Special Thanks for reviewing to_**

Mangaaddict300

KayKit

thats absurd. I LOVE IT

Ashlyn Darke

**_Also thanks to everyone who has read this story and stayed with me this far.  
_**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this wouldn't be a fanfic and it wouldn't be on fanfiction.

* * *

Kyoko stood in front of her new apartment, steeling for herself for the worst, and forced herself to open the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see that most of the damage in the apartment was superficial and that she did indeed love the place. Removing her shoes and dropping her belongings to the side Kyoko headed strait towards the closet filled with cleaning supplies.

After cleaning for a few hours Kyoko was surprised by her phone ringing. Carefully avoiding all the obstacles between Kyoko answered the phone quickly as she could.

"Hello, would this happen to be Maria-chan?" Kyoko could hear Maria's surprise through the phone.

"Big sister! How did you know, are you physic?" Maria was preparing to ask about every, unlikely, possibility that would let Kyoko know that Maria was the one who called before Maria called. Kyoko interrupted Maria before she started her extremely long and unlikely list of possibilities.

"Your grandfather told me that you might call later." Kyoko listened as Maria muttered things along the line of, "It was supposed to be a surprise.", "Should I still ask her?", "I should tell grandfather not to spoil any more surprises I might have for her later...". After her last statement Maria excused herself and went to scold her grandfather and when she came back she was in a much better mood.

"I'm sorry I took so long big sis." Kyoko could easily imagine Maria grinning as she spoke into the phone excitement ready to overwhelm her so she simple assured Maria that she didn't take long at all. "Big sister I have great news can you guess what it is?" Kyoko thought about what Maria was talking about for a few moments, but then decided that she didn't have any idea so instead of guess she replied.

"I'm afraid not Maria-chan, could you tell me?" Kyoko smiled as she heard Maria take a deep breath

"I just found the most amazing recipe for Bewitched Chocolate and I wanted to know if you wanted to make some with me. I'm planning on giving it to Ren-sama, he's surely fall in love with me, but it would really be more fun to make if you made it with me." Maria gushed out her news evidently very hopeful.

"Sure, you know my new address do you not?" Kyoko remembered what happened to Darumaya and felt bitter that she couldn't do anything for the owners who had treated her so kindly before.

"Yes, do you mind if I come over on the thirteenth?" Maria noticed some of Kyoko's old demeanor slip out and wondered what she was thinking about.

"No, the thirteenth is a wonderful day to come over." Kyoko paused wondering what she should buy for the Bewitched Chocolate recipe.

"OK then Big sis. I'll see you on the thirteenth with everything we'll need to make the Bewitched Chocolates. Bye." Maria brainstormed through all the possibilities of what could make Kyoko so sad and contemplated whether or not her grandfather would be able to help.

"Good-bye Maria-chan. See you on the thirteenth." Kyoko hung up the phone to look at her clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner. Curious and worried about how the Darumaya couple were doing Kyoko picked her phone back up and called them.

"Hello?" The Darumaya owner's wife sounded as if she had been crying and overusing her voice. Causing Kyoko's stomach to scrunch up. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't want to cause more trouble to the couple that had been considerate to her. "Is that you Kyoko-chan? Are you hurt? Are you alone again? Is something else the matter?" Kyoko shook herself back into the present to answer.

"Yes this is Kyoko. No I'm not hurt nor am I alone or in trouble. I was worried about you and Taishou-san and I wanted to make sure that you were both alright." Kyoko could almost hear Taishou's wife being swept away in her relief.

"We're both fine, although Taishou and I are very worried about you. We decided that we are going to rebuild the Darumaya and it should be completely rebuilt by about August 31. Are you sure that you'll be able to stay wherever you are until then?" Kyoko smiled at the fact that at least the Darumaya wasn't gone for good.

"I'm sure that I'll be able to stay here for quiet some time. Would you mind if I called you every so often to talk with you?" Kyoko wasn't sure whether or not this was overstepping her boundaries but she liked talking with the Darumaya couple and she didn't want to lose whatever connection she had with them.

"That's perfectly fine Kyoko-chan." Taishou's wife was so happy that Kyoko caught some leftover happiness and the two were smiling and chatting away until Taishou's wife had to leave for dinner. After doing so Kyoko hung up her phone once again feeling much lighter knowing that at least Taishou and his wife were doing alright.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm seriously rewriting this whole story and I want to your opinions. You can review, vote on my poll, or whatever else you can think of. I would appreciate it greatly if you would please voice your opinions.


End file.
